


Sit and Relax

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Face-Sitting, Gay Panic, Homophobic John Winchester, Hunter Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: It was still new, this thing between them. Well, not new exactly. More like newly acknowledged by the Hunter. He spent so many years denying his feelings; locking them away in a box he mentally labeled “Do not open”Castiel had been patient with him and never pushed him too much. He helped guide him through becoming comfortable having sexual intimacy with another guy. And Dean was trying, he really was. They had gotten comfortable with hand jobs and blowjobs by now. But the one thing that Dean absolutely loved was being rimmed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Sit and Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 14 I chose Face-sitting

It was still new, this thing between them. Well, not new exactly. More like newly acknowledged by the Hunter. He spent so many years denying his feelings; locking them away in a box he mentally labeled “Do not open”. Between his emotional constipation, and the fact that Castiel was a man (well, _multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent_. But still, he was in the body of Jimmy Novak who was definitely all man, so the point still stands, _Cas_.), Dean didn’t have the easiest time handling this profound bond the two of them seemed to have. Dean had grown up with John Winchester as a father. That meant that he learned very early on what his father though of men who like other men.

Dean wasn't stupid. He had known he was Bi since he was a teenager. He just didn't acknowledge it, locking it in that same “do not open” box. At this point in his life, he had shoved countless other things in that box; his love of chick flicks and his desire for an apple pie life being another two. Pretty much anything that would make him seem less manly and less Hunter-Like went in there, shoved away and buried. It was only in the last 6 months, at the ripe old middle age of 41, that he had slowly unburied that box and began removing items, one by one.

His feelings for Cas were one of the first things to come out. After a brutal hunt, one in which both Castiel and Dean had come close to dying, those feelings had bubbled to the surface. In a moment of weakness, he gripped Cas’ face in his hands and slammed their lips together, grateful that they had both made it out alive. Cas had been caught off guard and frozen stiff, before getting with the program and kissing Dean back. When the adrenaline had worn off, Dean had freaked out, naturally. He ended up hiding out in his room for three Days, living off whatever snacks he had stored in there. On the third day Cas had family had enough and barged in, telling Dean to get over his ‘gay-panic’ already and refusing to leave until they talked it out like ‘grown adults’. He even even used air quotes and everything, which Dean had always secretly found adorable. Hours later they had emerged, hand in hand from his room, and the hunter had stammered out to Sam that him and Cas were a ‘thing’ now “so get used to it”. His had blushed his way through his little speech but Sam had just smiled and told him it was about time he had gotten his head out of his ass. All in all, things had gone smoothly. It hadn't been so scary removing that first thing from his buried box.

The same couldn't be said for the next thing though. The whole male-body thing was still something he was working on. He could still hear his father's voice in his head yelling about “faggots” and “fudge packers”, anytime he was intimate with Cas. Luckily, Castiel had been patient with him and never pushed him too much. He helped guide him through becoming comfortable having sexual intimacy with another guy. And Dean was trying, he really was. They had gotten comfortable with hand jobs and blowjobs by now. But the one thing that Dean absolutely loved was being rimmed. He still had trouble admitting to how much he enjoyed anything involving his ass. But he couldn't deny that the best orgasms he had involved Cas’ tongue fucking inside him.

Which is what they were in the middle of now. Cas was lying down his back, head on a pillow with Dean above him. The hunter ass was hovering over his angel’s face as he white-knuckled the headboard in front of him. His chest was flushed red at the embarrassing position, like it always was when Cas asked him to sit on his face. His Angel knew how hard it was to ask for this, no matter how much the hunter loved it, so he took the asking out of Dean’s hands.

Cas reached up and wrapped his hands around Dean’s slim waist and pulled the hunter down. He buried his face between the hunter’s cheeks, his tongue darting out and making first contact with Dean’s tight rim, causing his breath to hitch. The angel brought his hands to Dean's cheeks and pulled them apart, giving him more access for his tongue. He licked a broad stripe across the hunter’s hole, once, twice, three times, making Dean tremble. Cas started to gently guide Dean to rock his hips back and forth till he got the picture. Holding the headboard, Dean grinded his ass down against Cas’ face, fucking himself down on Cas’ tongue. He moaned loudly as he felt the wet muscle breach his tight rim.

“Fuck Cas.” He breathed out, hot and heavy. Cas’ tongue felt amazing as it worked its way into his ass. The hunter continued to gyrate his hips as he sat on his boyfriend's face. Being an angel meant Cas had no need to breathe. Dean could sit on his face as long as he wanted, chasing his own pleasure. He felt the angel below him flick his tongue back and forth in increasing rhythm, sending waves of pleasure straight to Dean's cock, as he felt the sensitive nerve endings alight with stimulation.

“Fuck yes Cas!” He moaned, as he rode the angel’s face faster and faster. He reached down to stroke his hard cock. “Fuck, I'm gonna come!” he choked out as he felt his balls draw up tight. A few more passes of that tongue on his rim had his body tightening up, as he shot his load all over the headboard. His hips slowed as the orgasm rushed through him. His breath still heavy, He lifted himself off of his Lover's face to lay down beside him, basking in the aftershocks of one of the greatest orgasms of his life. He laced his fingers through Cas’, squeezing once in his non-verbal signal of thanks. Cas squeezed back, knowing no words were needed. Dean drifted off in peaceful slumber, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have Cas in his life.


End file.
